22 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Jan Venulet. Szkoła życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - Miłośnicy ptaków w opałach, odc. 7 (Fireman Sam // Twitchers in trouble, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Budzik - Twarze; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Atlantis High - odc. 5 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 25, Rozgrywka (Watch Over Me ep. 25, Game Time); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 45; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Hartuj się , hartuj...odc. 155; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1124; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1513 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1675; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Podróżnik - Johannesburg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Brycht; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz - Irena Shingfield (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4002; serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4003; serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1518 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1676; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1129; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Bolesne doświadczenie Garfielda, odc. 1 (Garfield's Moving Experience); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Cogito - Gala Nagrody Mediów Publicznych kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Jarosław Minkowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Żona bogatego mężczyzny (Rich Man's Wife); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Mocne kino nocne - Wojna Logana: Kwestia honoru (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Michael Preece; wyk.:Eddie Cibrian, Chuck Norris; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Kojak seria 5 - Mała myszka (Kojak seria 5, ep. 14, Mouse) kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Brycht; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Notacje - Adolf Juzwenko. Skarby Ossolineum; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 85 Przykra niespodzianka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 86 Cienie przeszłości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 24/52 Pułapka (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Percy I Shrunk The Gnom); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 271; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 27; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 65 Niech wygra lepszy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Let The Best Man Win)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 52/72 Kariera (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Pitch, Pitch, Pitch); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Statek miłości - odc. 242/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 338 Klasowe spotkanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Fort Boyard - (3) - txt.str.777; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 12/30; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Sierociniec dla słoni - odc. 3 (Elefant diaries - odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 69; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Na wyłączność - Joanna Szczepkowska; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 140 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 601; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 357; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 21/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 721); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 22/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 722); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Wycieczka do Paryża (impresja filmowa w reżyserii Stanisława Różewicza) ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Andrzej Kurylewicz - Trio; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Pułkownik Kukliński ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Pogoda 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 TVP Katowice poleca... 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:56 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:14 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:59 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Trzecia szansa 17:00 TVP Katowice poleca 17:10 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 Magazyn meteo 18:55 Tygodnik regionalny 19:15 W poszukiwaniu drogi 19:40 Cud zdrowia 19:55 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Sport 21:55 Aktualności 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 NZ SAS - pierwsi wśród równych - Odciąć marzycieli, odc. 1 (NZSAS: First Among Equals. Weeding out the dreamers); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:33 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Kronopol Zielona Góra; STEREO 02:58 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 16, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Mordercy są wśród nas - odc. 76, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Gry rodzinne - odc. 172, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 65, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1140, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 16, USA 2001 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 751, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 66, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 186, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Mikołajki - odc. 77, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 752, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1141, Polska 2008 20:00 Megahit - Strzelec wyborowy - film sensacyjny, USA, Rumunia 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 Osiem milimetrów - thriller, USA, Niemcy 1999 1:05 Fala zbrodni - odc. 40, Polska 2005 2:00 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo - magazyn kulinarny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 7, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1007, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - odc. 9, USA 2006 0:50 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:20 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 05.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.35 Mali bohaterowie 3 - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2002 10.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (24) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (25) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 13.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup - gala 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (26) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (27) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.55 Lalola (11) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 21.00 4 Discovery: Ninja - mistrzowie walki - film dokumentalny 22.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 06:30 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy odc.: 29 07:30 Miłość jak czekolada odc.: 108 08:30 Zorro odc.: 15/122 09:30 Obieżyświat odc.: 3/13 10:30 Telezakupy 11:00 Żebro Adama 11:30 Kościół w potrzebie, Wierni Jezusowi 12:00 Puls kultury 12:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia odc.: 47 13:30 Co masz do stracenia? 14:30 Flintstonowie 15:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 132/150 16:00 Miłość jak czekolada odc.: 109 17:00 Will & Grace odc.: 16 17:30 Zorro odc.: 16 18:30 Simpsonowie odc.: 16 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 13/160 21:00 American Dreams odc.: 4 22:00 Wydarzenia dnia 22:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 23:00 Simpsonowie odc.: 16 23:30 Nieśmiertelny 00:30 Puls kultury 01:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia odc.: 47 02:00 Nieśmiertelny 03:00 Wydarzenia dnia 03:30 Puls kultury 04:00 Kościół w potrzebie, Wierni Jezusowi 04:30 Miód i szarańcza 05:00 Wolność Słowa 05:30 Wydarzenia dnia 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 37; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Mysz; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Helleńska Polonia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1125; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1507; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Czas Concordii; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 582; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 11/18* - Jan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Podróżnik - W pogoni za Noa Noa; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Warmia i Mazury na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Pilchu, ukaż się !; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Z archiwum IPN - 27. Wołyńska Dywizja Piechoty AK; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1125; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1507; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Warto kochać - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Cogito - Gala Nagrody Mediów Publicznych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Christian Bergemann ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Pilchu, ukaż się !; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1125; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1507; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Cogito - Gala Nagrody Mediów Publicznych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Z archiwum IPN - 27. Wołyńska Dywizja Piechoty AK; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Don Giovanni (Don Giovanni); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Czytelnia odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Rodzina w społeczeństwie 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Paweł Łoziński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Studio TVP Kultura - Jan Bo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Jan Bo - Opole '92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wawele - Zostań z nami melodio; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Sublokator 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Magdalena Zawadzka, Teresa Lipowska, Krystyna Feldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru - Leon Schiller 1887 - 1954 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Światła ramp - Światła ramp, czyli rzecz o teatrze w Białymstoku 27'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Agnieszka 6'; etiuda kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Księżyc"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Telekino - Księżyc 28'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk.:Tadeusz Fijewski, Stanisław Brejdygant, Grzegorz Zuchowicz, Janina Borońska, Janusz Bylczyński, Romuald Drobaczyński, Wirgiliusz Gryń; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Richard Bona w Fabryce Trzciny cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Aaltra (Aaltra) 89'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2004); reż.:Benoit Delepine, Gustave Kervern; wyk.:Pierre Carles, Benoît Delépine, Gustave de Kervern, Aki Kaurismäki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Świat Filharmoników Wiedeńskich (The World of the Wiener Philharmoniker); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Zdziczenie obyczajów pośmiertnych; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Strefa - Studio - Dzieci nocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Dzieci nocy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Strefa - Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kino nocne - Krąg 0 - Narodziny (Ringu 0 - Birthday) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Japonia (2000); reż.:Norio Tsuruta; wyk.:Yukie Nakama, Seiichi Tanabe, Kumiko Aso; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke 3; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Myśląc Ojczyzna; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 U źródeł cywilizacji - Myśląc Ojczyzna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Człowiek leśny; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 U źródeł cywilizacji - Myśląc Ojczyzna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Po co nam to było - Prywatna historia Kabaretu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Siła bezsilnych - Wolne radio; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Radio; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Historia i dokument - Powstanie zwykłych ludzi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kontrowersje - Komu potrzebny był Hitler; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Zaczęło się 1 września - Cisza przed burzą odc. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Historia i dokument - NZS - tak się zaczęło; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Paweł Zbierski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Z archiwów PRL - u; magazyn 15:30 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Dzieje Polaków - Z Leliwą w herbie; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Historia i dokument - 17 września - portret jednego dnia...; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Historia i dokument - 596 dni; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dzieje Polaków - Mali zesłańcy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 1 Wygnanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Siła bezsilnych - Ruch Wolność i Pokój; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Kryptonim podmuch; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Zjazd Gnieźnieński; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Raz na tysiąc lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Ocalone; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jadwiga Wolska, Michael Sobelman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 16; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Konferencja - Eksterminacja Polaków na Kresach 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn sportowy 8:05 Piłka nożna - 1. liga polska - mecz: podbeskidzie bielsko-biała - widzew łódź 9:55 Koszykówka kobiet - Polska Liga Koszykówki Kobiet - mecz: energa toruń - ccc polkowice 11:20 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Pekao Open w Szczecinie - mecz finałowy 13:01 Kolarstwo górskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Canberze - inny 13:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: olympique lyon - ac fiorentina 15:20 Siatkówka plażowa - European Beach Tour w Soczi - inny 17:15 Sportowa debata - program publicystyczny 18:15 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: juventus turyn - zenit sankt petersburg 20:01 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Grand Prix w Donington Park - inny 20:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 21:30 Wokół toru - magazyn żużlowy 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Lekkoatletyka - Międzynarodowy Mityng Pedro's Cup w Szczecinie - sport 00:25 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 08:15 Ranczo - odc. 33 - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo - odc. 34 - Odsiecz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka (Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 11:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Skoki synchroniczne do wody kobiet (wieża 10m) (Skoki synchroniczne do wody kobiet (wieża 10m)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 13:20 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic - AaB- I połowa (Celtic - AaB) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 14:10 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic - AaB- II połowa (Celtic - AaB) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 15:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc.1; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Na sposoby są sposoby odc.2; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Pekin 2008 HD - Wioślarstwo (finały) (Wioślarstwo (finały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 19:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 8/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Liga Mistrzów - Juventus - Zenit- I połowa (Juventus - Zenit) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 20:55 Liga Mistrzów - Juventus - Zenit- II połowa (Juventus - Zenit) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 21:50 Pekin 2008 HD - Wioślarstwo (finały) (Wioślarstwo (finały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 23:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 8/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zakończenie dnia